Genius Three
by J.H.Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 10x12] - There is something none of the last Time Lords had ever planned; Genius Three, also known as the secret Missy kept from the Doctor and her previous self. Mostly known as...the child of the most dangerous person in the whole universe.


**Hi there :)**

 **SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE (The Doctor falls - 10x12) so PLEASE, if you haven't seen it yet, be careful and consider coming back later, okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New little oneshot on Missy because 1) No she is not dead (and I am clearly not in denial) and 2) a recent interview with Moffat inspired me (he apparently had an alternative ending for Missy - she would be pregnant, eheh!).**

 **So this is just me trying to write something about that.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

She had thought of telling them. During these two longs weeks, she really had the time to sit and give them the big reveal, but in the end, she never told them. They would never know the truth – _not that it mattered anymore_ -. The Mistress was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Neither the Doctor nor her previous self would come and save her. One was too busy regenerating into her, the other was...well...where was the Doctor?

Not here anymore. She would die alone. _Without hope. Without witness. Without reward._

Missy closed her eyes. Acceptance of death, wasn't it?

The pain stopped but death never came. Instead she felt something warm insinuating itself through her body. That was more than weird, considering that she could not regenerate. Her previous self had warned her she would die today, so why did she feel the so recognizable pleasant energy of regeneration?

 _So obvious, but it's not possible._

As her eyes froze on the holographic sky, a tear appeared and rolled down her cheeks. It then crashed onto the grass. Missy did not remember the rest; she fell asleep. Asleep or dead, what was the difference after all? Eyes closed, she never saw the impossible happen.

Next thing she remembered was her, still lying down on the floor. How long had passed? She could not tell. Her hearts were working again, and she was not alone anymore. A few human kids were looking at her in a curious way. The bald thing stood before her, he seemed to be thinking about something. That was not the worse, no.

Missy moved. _Ouch_! – _she'll have to remember carrying a force shield or something like that, just in case someone tried to backstab her again_... Lying next to her, a human form hidden by a long mass of brown hair seemed to emerge from the unconsciousness.

"Missy?" the bald thing asked. What was his name? Oh yeah. Nardole.

Before she could tell him to shut down his stupid mouth, the mysterious sleeping beauty next to her suddenly woke up.

Okay. First problem was: this girl was a Time Lady too.

Second problem? Well. Everything else.

The two ladies looked at each other, both surprised by what they saw. Missy noticed how blue her eyes were. As blue as hers.

"Okay...ladies?" Nardole said as he approached them.

"Wh-what..." The mysterious girl stopped. Was that her voice?! _Ow_ , everything hurt!

"Errr...well? Honey? You're naked!" Missy replied while she closely observed the other time lady. That was...very unexpected. The surprise almost made her forget how much her back hurt! _Freaking myself, why did I have to shoot myself in the back?!_

"There is…I think there is something…huh…wrong?"

"I think so, yeah! Missy, you should be dead! And what about this girl, who is she? Do you know her?"

"Hush, comic relief! Give us a break, 'kay? I've just had a very unpleasant experience with death, so shut your mouth, thanks! And give her your vest before she catches a cold! She's fragile!" Missy ordered as Nardole looked at her with his big eyes. Was Missy going crazy – _more than before, at least?_ – why did she care so much about the girl? "And do not look at her this way…" she grumbled, attentive to the slightest movements of the other time lady. Nardole rolled his eyes but still obeyed. Before he could approach more, the mysterious girl stepped back. As she tried to stand up, her head felt heavy. This headache felt worse than any torture ever created, _ouch_!

"Slow down, dear!" But it was too late. She passed out. Missy grabbed her before she could reach the ground. "Wow there, listen to me, you're not strong enough."

"Missy. Missy, what is happening here?! What happened to you? How could you still be alive, you were dead a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me that...but first, where is the Doctor?"

Nardole remained silent. _Oh. No._

"He is not dead!" she exclaimed with a certainty that Nardole, without admitting it – _he'd rather lose his body than admitting anything to that psychopath_ \- , appreciated. He just needed it. If Missy, a Time Lady, said that the Doctor was not dead, then he had to believe her. Maybe she could still sense his hearts, after all?

"Okay, so...do you know that girl? We've never seen her before, right, kids?" They all acquiesced. Missy rolled her eyes. Idiotic kids.

 _How do you explain that to Comic Relief, now?,_ she thought.

"Well, I do know her. Quite a bit..."

"Missy? Is she a Time Lord? Time Lady, sorry! Is she like you?"

"Kinda? Okay, you would never believe me if I told you everything. Let's just say that...thanks to her for being there, 'cause she saved me. I could not regenerate, but she did it for me...she gave me her first regeneration."

"Okay...go on? Why is she naked?"

 _Really? Do I really have to explain? Doctor, why do you always have to choose stupid pets, huh?_

"How do I say it? She's my...well, she's my child. Surprising, I know. That little girl you see here is my daughter. Second one, by the way!"

And thanks to that newborn Time Lady, Missy was still alive. Now that was something her previous self would have never thought of.

"Huh...can you tell me HOW could you be pregnant when you were kept in the Vault for at least seventy years?! Oh! Don't tell me...you and the Doctor?" Nardole asked, a shocked look on his face.

"No! Come on, don't be disgusting, you silly thing!"

"Then who is the...who is the other parent?!"

"You might not want to know, dear. Really. Now hush and help us. I'll explain later. Or maybe not. Better for your brain not to know more."

* * *

 **This turned out quite...strangely, eheh! Please excuse the poor quality of my English skills, I am not a native speaker but I really try to improve myself. It'll come as I write more and more, I guess. Anyway, feel free to comment :)**

 **Will I write more chapters? Well, I have some ideas so maybe I'll keep updating, but you could consider it a oneshot too. Have a nice day - night, guys, and LONG LIVE MISSY!**


End file.
